Z28: Summary
Nguyên Hương: Like Money Penny RU, GRU: Soviet Intelligence agency Reference Vượt tuyến Z28 infiltrate North Vietnam to investigate about the failure of a spy ring of the Secret Service, and steal the top secret design of anti-missile system of the North and then kidnap a Russian scientist for ransom from the USSR. Núi đá tiên tri During the holiday in America, Z28 reluctantly accepted a mission of the CIA to gain the intelligence about a mysterious mountain in Tibet which is considered to be a fortune teller mountain. He has to disguise as a scientist after a surgery and pretend to be kidnapped by the Russian so that he can come to a secret military base in the North of Russia. Tử chiến ngoài khơi (1967) Xuất bản lần 1 năm 1961 Quyển thượng Một tai nạn máy bay suýt xảy ra ở Phillipines làm bị thương một điệp viên RU. Trong chuyến du lịch tại Manila, Văn Bình bất ngờ nhận được lệnh của ông Hoàng để điều tra về những kẻ bí mật đứng sau tai nạn này. Văn Bình phải giả dạng làm điệp viên RU kia để có thể xâm nhập vào sào huyệt của lực lượng du kích cộng sản Hukbalahap và những kẻ bí mật gây ra tai nạn máy bay, từ đó cùng với Lê Diệp chặn đứng một âm mưu bí mật của RU có thể phá hoạt khối SEATO. Quyển hạ (1967) Nhũng kẻ bí ẩn gây ra tai nạn máy bay là nhân viên tình báo Nam Tư, trong kế hoạch liên kết các phong trào cộng sản có khuynh hướng chống Liên Xô. Mục đích của gián điệp RU đến Philipines để liên lạc với nhóm Hukbalahap cũng được tiết lộ là bí mật lắp đặt các đầu đạn nguyên tử "bỏ túi" đưa vào lãnh thổ Philipines từ tàu ngầm để chuẩn bị cho chiến tranh hạt nhân sau này và gây áp lực chính phủ phải thả các lãnh tụ Hukbalahap đang bị giam giữ. Văn Bình phải tìm cách giải cứu một người đẹp trong Sở phản gián Philipines đồng thời chặn đứng âm mưu này, với sự giúp đỡ đắc lực của Lê Diệp và cảnh sát Philipines. Chú thích: truyện được viết và xuất bản lần đầu năm 1961 vào thời điểm có chia rẽ Nam Tư-Liên Xô. Bí mật Hong Kong. (Quyển thượng) (Xuất bản 1960-1963 ?) Trong kế hoạch phá hoại một âm mưu của RU để thu thập tài liệu về mạng lưới tàu ngầm mang tên lửa Polaris của Mỹ, Sở Mật Vụ đã sử dụng một nữ điệp viên giả danh làm nhân viên RU đến HongKong, với sự trợ giúp của Văn Bình, để phăng ra mạng lưới của RU. Tuy nhiên, kế hoạch này lại bị phá hoại bất ngờ bởi một cơ quan tình báo bí mật. Văn Bình phải cùng lúc đối đầu với một đối thủ ngang tài ngang sức trong RU, và điều tra ra những kẻ bí mật phá hoại kế hoạch của Sở Mật Vụ... Quyển Hạ Những kẻ bí mật phá hoại kế hoạch của ông Hoàng trong phần trước là người của Quốc Tế Tình Báo Sở. Tuy nhiên, cả RU và Tình Báo Sở đều rơi vào cái bẫy giăng sẵn của ông Hoàng. Cuộc chạm trán cuối cùng của Văn Bình với "bộ 3" quyền lực, không đội trời chung của RU đã đưa đến cho chàng một quyết định thật ray rứt... Tia sáng giết người Quyển thượng (1966 ?) Sau sự kiện xảy ra trong Bí Mật Hong Kong, Văn Bình quyết định xuống tóc quy y, nương nhờ nơi cửa Phật tại vùng rừng núi Lào để lánh xa cuộc đời điệp báo tàn nhẫn. Cùng thời điểm đó, một phát minh của Liên Xô về một phi thuyền mang tia sáng hủy diệt với tên "Tia sáng giết người" đang trở thành mối đe dọa cho hòa bình thế giới. Thu Thu, người nữ điệp viên của MI6 và Sở Mật Vụ nhận nhiệm vụ đóng giả làm một nhà bác học Liên Xô để xâm nhập vào một căn cứ quân sự bí mật ở vùng biên giới Lào-Việt đánh cắp thông tin về bí mật Tia sáng giết người. Beijing: 72 giờ nghẹt thở Z28 disguises as a hypnotist to infiltrate Beijing to collect the information about a Chinese sleeper MI6 who hasn't contacted to them for 4 years, but later find himself become a victim of a play. ------------ Nhận nhiệm vụ của MI6, Z28 đóng giả làm một bác sĩ thôi miên để xâm nhập Trung Hoa Đại Lục và tiếp xúc với một nữ điệp viên MI6 nằm vùng. Tại đây, Z28 khám phá ra nhiều bí mật chốn hậu cung của chính quyền Bắc Kinh nhưng cũng sớm nhận ra mình trở thành nạn nhân của một vở kịch được dàn dựng vô cùng khéo léo bởi chính những người trong cuộc. Gián điệp siêu hình (1966) Năm 1966, khi các cơ quan tình báo trên thế giới đang chú trọng vào các hoạt động tình báo sử dụng kĩ thuật siêu hình, Z28 nhận nhiệm vụ phải đóng giả làm một nhà bác học trong lĩnh vực siêu hình học và trở thành mục tiêu bắt cóc của GRU, để từ đó có thể điều tra về hoat động của mạng lưới gián điệp nằm vùng của GRU tại Saigon. Máu Loang Chùa Tháp (1968) Z28 đến Cambodia đề điều tra về cái chết bí ẩn của 3 gián điệp nằm vùng thuộc Sở Mật Vụ và khám phá ra một âm mưu chính trị giữa chính phủ Sihanouk và Trung Ương Cục Miền Nam. ------------------ Overview: Z28 comes to Cambodia to investigate the death of 3 sleeper agents. Điệp vụ săn người (1970) Nhiệm vụ lôi kéo và hộ tống cuộc trốn chạy khỏi Liên Xô của một nhà phát mình vũ khí sinh học được tường thuật lại bởi chính người trong cuộc là Văn Bình, Điệp vụ tưởng chừng giản đơn này đã mang Văn Bình đi hơn nửa vòng Trái Đất từ Ấn Độ đến Mỹ, Thổ Nhĩ Kỳ rồi Liên Xô và cuối cùng là cuộc vượt thoát ngoạn ngục tại Đông Đức, để rồi cả Văn Bình và Sở Mật Vụ đều phát hiện ra vở kịch hoàn hảo của tình báo Tây Đức... Bóng Tối Đồng Pha Lan (1968) Một kế hoạch để tiếp xúc và lôi kéo nhân viên đại sứ quán Bắc Việt tại Lào để quy hàng theo Nam Việt được vạch ra bởi cả Sở Mật Vụ và tình báo Bắc Việt. Vở kịch của Ông Hoàng tại Đồng Pha Lan được dàn dựng khéo léo mà Văn Binh, và mọi người khác đều là những diễn viên.... Cuba: Đêm dài không sáng Working with CIA to get money for the Secret Service, Z28 lonely disguised to arrive at Cuba to investigate the murder of a CIA sleeper agent. Nữ thần ám sát Một kế hoạch tỉ mỉ để ám sát điệp viên siêu nguy hiểm Z28 được vạch ra bởi Smerch. Tưởng mình cao tay hơn, ông Hoàng lại một phen nữa giúp Văn Bình qua mặt "Thần Chết", nhưng liệu rằng ông Hòang có biết đến kế hoạch thật sự của Smerch với một "Nữ Thần Ám sát" mà Văn Bình đã ngoan ngoãn chui đầu vào bẫy... Thứ tự thời gian Vuot tuyen Núi da tiên tri Hawaii Buon sung Lau Van Tuong Khoi Lua Bi mat Hong Kong Tia sáng giet nguoi Bong toi Dong Pha Lan Dem cuoi cung tu tội Bà chua thuoc doc (3 months after Dem cuoi cung tu toi) Bản án tử hình Nu Than Am Sat Thể_loại:Z28